


Alley Funtime tm

by chasmsystem



Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Cunnilingus, In Public, M/M, Panties, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Vav
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:56:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasmsystem/pseuds/chasmsystem
Summary: Mad King and Vav have fun in an alley lmao that's about it





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [transvav](https://archiveofourown.org/users/transvav/gifts).



> This was written for @transvav what a ball of sin

If asked, Gavin wouldn’t be able to explain how he got here. One moment he was bounding down an alley after a thief and the next he was being grabbed from behind and lifted up, to which he promptly began trying to escape.

“Hold still,” the kidnapper huffed, sounding annoyed. Gavin continued to struggle anyways, giving no real thought to the actual words. He kicked his feet and squirmed with all his tiny pure lil heart. A hand grabbed his chin and turned his head to the side, and he was greeted with none other than the burning blue eyes of the Mad King himself. “Vav, hold still,” Ryan said, harsher this time. Gavin gulped and laughed a little, slowing down his flailing and letting himself be carried off. 

“Put me down, I have important things to do!” Gavin protested half-heartedly.

“Oh yes, you were making so much progress with that bank robber, I so rudely interrupted your successful capture of him.” Gavin pouted and kicked his legs a little, mostly to be a lil SHIT. “Trust me, I have something much more worth your time,” Ryan drawled and rolled his eyes at his own cliche words, almost as if someone was making him say such cliche OOC things hmmmm.....

“It better be something quick, Ray will go mental like he did last time.”

“Dear old X-Ray can wait, he gets enough of you already.” 

“Where are we even going?” Gavin whined and wiggled in his hold impatiently. He was getting antsy and curious. He wondered if he got away now if he would be able to still catch the thief. A rough jolt to the back pulled him out of his thoughts and he surveyed the situation. Ryan had him pressed to a brick wall in a dead-end alley not far from where he was originally kidnapped.

“I did not kidnap you, so dramatic,” Ryan rolled his eyes. Vav realized he must have called Ryan on it out loud without realizing it. “Besides,” he said, “Is it really kidnapping if you enjoy it?”

“I’m not enjoying anything yet,” Gavin grumbled and continued to look around. “Why did you take me here anyway?”

Ryan tisked jokingly. “So many questions today Vav, do you not trust me?”

“Ryan, you mong, what is going on?” Gavin whined and demanded, letting his impatience get the better of him. He knew you could never get what you want with Ryan like this, but he wasn’t up to the waiting game. 

Suddenly, Gavin’s chest was being pushed back against the wall hard and a leg slid between his own. Ryan leaned in close to Gavin’s face and made a half-growl. 

“You’re so impatient, it’s going to be your downfall,” Gavin took a moment to notice the hard-on poking his leg beneath the kilt and when Ryan ground his leg up to rub between his legs, Gavin knew he was Fucked. He let out the tiniest of groans and shook his head. After a moment, Ryan tugged down his underwear and tights in one go. Gavin gasped as the cold air hit his bare thighs. A low whistle came from Ryan as he surveyed what was in front of him. Resting low on Gavin’s hips were a pair of lace panties, light blue and decorated with a little bow on the waistband. They hugged the curve of his ass and cupped his sex perfectly. “Oh, what’s this?” Ryan hummed, a hint of amusement in his voice. “Do you always wear these under your outfit, or did I just get lucky today?” He thumbed the waistband and watched Gavin squirm lightly.

“Ry-an,” Gavin whined and covered his face in embarrassment.

“Does X-Ray know you wear these? What would he say? What would the whole city say if they knew, hm?” Ryan continued to poke and prod at Gavin for his little secret. All Gavin could manage were embarrassed squeaks muffled by his head in his hands. Ryan reached up and pulled his hands out of the way, looking him directly in the eye. “I asked you a question Vav, I won’t ask twice,” Ryan said, voice a little rough, and the power in his words had heat pooling in Gavin’s gut.

“Nobody knows, just you,” Gavin groaned. He could feel his face burning up under Ryan’s strong gaze. After a moment of just staring, Ryan chuckled and shook his head. 

“Mm, that’s what I figured. You’re all shy about such a dirty little secret. It’s cute, if I’m being honest,” Ryan gently snapped the waistband of the panties against Gavin’s skin and unsuccessfully tried to hide his smirk. He cupped Gavin’s sex lightly, eliciting a small gasp. He pressed a little harder, and was delighted to find he could feel a little wet patch against his fingers. 

“Oh, Vav...wet already?” Ryan awed. Gavin keened and tried to shift his hips down towards Ryan’s hand but the position he was in made it hard. Ryan only tutted and pulled his hand away, which caused Gavin to whine louder. Ryan slowly knelt down in front of Gavin and let Gavin bring his hands up to cover his face again. After a few moments of anticipating and feeling nothing, Gavin dared to peek through his fingers and blushed even harder at what he saw. Ryan was slowly inching his face closer with a hungry look in his eyes. Catching Gavin looking, he looked up and gave a wink.

“You know, it’s not polite to stare, Vav,” he said quietly, a bit of a chuckle in his voice. 

“Will you bloody be quiet?” Gavin groaned back, his blush only growing brighter and brighter as the situation progressed. Ryan’s smile faded just a little and he squeezed Gavin’s thighs. Ryan gave Gavin a look of you’d better watch it before continuing to leisurely dampen Gavin’s panties. Slowly, Gavin relaxed and began to melt, giving tiny rocks of his hips. Noticing Gavin was getting comfortable, he took the waistband in between his lips and slowly pulled the panties down. With a little struggling, Gavin squirmed out of them and they hung around one of his ankles before inevitably falling off. Then,   
Ryan decided to switch it up just to be a JeRK. Suddenly, he stood and lifted Gavin up, pinning him to the wall at a higher height. Keeping his hands pushing Gavin’s shoulders to the wall, he knelt down more and chuckled at how weird it must have looked. Still, Gavin seemed to have gotten the hint and, leaning on Ryan for support, put his legs over Ryan’s shoulders and settled his thighs around his head. Ryan knelt the rest of the way down and relaxed, easily supporting Gavin’s weight. He wasted no time, giving Gavin a look before beginning to mouth at Gavin’s sex. Gavin above him shivered and his thighs gripped Ryan’s head ever so slightly harder. After warming him up, Ryan ran his fingers over Gavin’s sex and gently parted his outer folds. His hot breath ghosted over the exposed area and made Gavin shiver. After a moment of admiration, Ryan bumped his nose into Gavin’s clit and pressed the flat of his tongue against his inner lips. Gavin whined quietly as Ryan just let his tongue cup the area. Humming, he slowly lapped at Gavin and ran his tongue around his folds. Gavin’s hands found their way to Ryan’s hair and he just lightly held as he watched Ryan’s head bob. A warm feeling was slowly forming in Gavin’s gut, a comfortable, soft warmth that quieted his mind. That is, until Ryan’s tongue brushed directly over his hole. Gavin jolted and pressed his hips into Ryan’s face on instinct.

“Ryan, bloody hell,” he could feel himself getting wetter and clenching, a pleasant tingle spreading throughout his sex. Ryan hummed questioningly and looked up. After taking a few seconds, he realized what he did and Gavin could feel him smile into his skin before a hot tongue ran over his hole again. “Fuck,” Gavin moaned and ran his hands through Ryan’s hair. Ryan continued in this manner, his tongue lapping over Gavin and drawing noises from the man above him. When Gavin stuttered his hips, Ryan decided it was time to really give Gavin a good time. Gently, he let his tongue prod at Gavin’s hole and Gavin let out a sharp keen, thighs tightening. 

“Ryan,” he moaned and pressed his hips forward in search of the feeling again. Without hesitation, Ryan continued, gently prodding and relaxing Gavin’s hole. When Ryan slipped the tip of his tongue into Gavin, he lost his shit literally no joke boy is sensitive. One hand gripped Ryan’s hair while the other found it’s way to Gavin’s mouth. Ryan let out a chuckle and slowly slid his tongue into him more. Ryan’s face was pressed to Gavin’s sex when his tongue went as far as it could and slowly, he set a gentle pace sliding his tongue in and out. Gavin was making little punched-out moans and muffling himself with the hand not in Ryan’s hair. His right hand, I believe it was aNYWAYS. Ryan started to speed up his pace, working his tongue harder into Gavin, no longer willing to be as gentle or slow, not that Gavin was complaining. His hips were rocking a little onto Ryan’s face and he whined.

“Ryan, faster,” he begged, voice at barely more than a whisper. Ryan hummed and complied, tongue speeding up and nose purposely bumping into Gavin’s clit as he tonguefucked the young sweet precious boy fucking christ. Suddenly, Gavin’s eyes flew open and the head in Ryan’s hair tightened significantly.

“There, Ryan, right there,” Gavin gasped, hips unabashedly rocking into his face. Ryan moved his tongue in the same way and Gavin was moaning at a volume he normally wouldn’t have been. Ryan increased the force behind his tongue fucking and Gavin bent over Ryan’s head, stomach pressing into his hair and holding Ryan’s head in place as he rocked. Ryan moaned at the rough action, his cock (which he had forgot about and apparently so did the writer haha) twitching under his kilt. His hands gripped Gavin’s thighs as they squeezed and twitched around his head and he was drowning in a wonderful bliss he rarely let himself experience. Gavin’s rocking grew more and more frantic and his nip nops were visibly hard under his shirt.

“Ryan, Ryan, I’m c-close,” he stuttered out, breathless and lips red and wet. Ryan moaned and doubled his efforts, roughly tongue-fucking Gavin’s hole as it clenched around him. Gavin fully doubled over and pressed his hips full force into Ryan’s face as he came, thighs shaking and making a loud, high-pitched keen. Ryan fucked him through his orgasm, slowing down but not stopping until Gavin whined quietly and tapped his head. Ryan removed his tongue and rested his head on the inside of Gavin’s thigh, just taking in the picture of Gavin’s relaxed, wet sex as Ryan pet his hair and cooed.

After a few moments, he pulled away, breathing heavy and a mix of saliva and slick decorating his face. He looked up at Gavin to see him flushed and panting. He could distinguish the teeth marks on Gavin’s hand and the matching ones on his bottom lip. Gavin’s thighs were relaxed in his grip and his skin was warm and sighed as his back thudded against the wall behind him. Ryan gently lifted Gavin from his shoulders and set him down on shaky legs, laughing a little. 

“Better get these back on,” Ryan was waving the panties at Gavin and his eyebrows were dancin cheekily. 

“Gimme those,” Gavin said and snatched them out of his hand, bright red with a mix of after-sex glow and embarrassment. Helping Gavin slide back into his clothes without falling, Ryan then straightened himself out, lining up his kilt where the waistband shifted around and smoothing down his hair. As an afterthought, he reached out and ruffled Gavin’s hair as he was sliding one of his boots on. 

”Until we meet again, sweet Vav,” Ryan drawled, voice laced with an exaggerated, teasing tone. 

“Until later, King,” Gavin cooed back and laughed. The next thing he knew, Ryan was slipping down the alley and around the corner. Gavin watched with a hint of fondness, still swimming in post-coitus bliss. He was soon broken out of that reverie, however, when a voice cut through his haze.

”Vav, where the hell were you?” Ray sped down the alley towards his friend, a concerned look etched on his face. He sniffed the air and made and crinkled his nose. “Does it smell like se-”

“I’m fine! I’m fine,” was Gavin’s flustered response, hoping to avoid that conversation all together. “I, uh, I ran into someone is all.”

“Well whoever it was must be pretty important to distract you from your justice kink,” Ray teased and elbowed Gavin, who laughed and flicked his cheek.

“So how did you get the thief anyway?”

”Dwayne got him!” Ray proudly held his pet rock in the palm of his hand, showing him off to Gavin. “Threw him at the guy! He sailed like, well, a rock. I’m so proud of you buddy,” Ray was more or less addressing Dwayne at this point so he decided to move the conversation along before it turned into full-blown cooing. 

“Well good, that’s good,” Vav said, still slightly out of breath. Ray gave him a weird look but must have decided it wasn’t worth it right now and motioned to Gavin.

“Let’s go home man, I’m starving,” Ray clapped Gavin on the back and headed off. Gavin shook his head and smiled, thinking about just how odd his life was but not wanting it any other way.


End file.
